


Don't worry, I've got you

by everything_else



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, isak is the grumpiest barista in the world, service industries are the worst, storeroom cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything_else/pseuds/everything_else
Summary: “How was your first day?”Isak sighed. “Um, boring?”Even took another drink, and Isak couldn’t help but notice his jawline. “We haven’t even closed up yet” he said, and gestured. “You’re mopping the floor.”Isak groaned. “Just because I’m new doesn’t mean you can give me the shit jobs”“I’m not. It’s either that or bleaching the toilet, you can choose if you want.”“Okay fine.”Even took another drink of his beer, and cast a teasing look at Isak. “I give you a week.”// another coffee shop au.





	Don't worry, I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most fanficcy thing i've ever written but it was kind of fun. it's also the most i've ever posted at once. i really hope you like it xxx  
p.s the title might change

Isak was dumb to get a job in a coffee shop. He didn’t know anything about coffee, and he didn’t care to. The jar he bought of instant worked out to less than 3p a cup, and it was enough to keep him working until the early hours when he needed it to. His flatmates would be getting started on revision today, or more likely lying around watching Paradise Hotel, but then they had parents who could afford to pay for rent and the weekly shop if they asked, and Isak would rather work every day of his life than ask his dad for anything ever again.

The shop was a chain on the main road of a business district in Trondheim, though it tried very hard to seem independent. It had plants and bookcases, which made it feel somewhere between a living room and a waiting room. Maybe it was closer to the former, but full of strangers, who were all nicely dressed and impatient and willing to pay £10 for a drink and a croissant.

A woman called Elise, with her hair in an immaculate bun, showed Isak around. She was the regional manager, so she split her time between different branches and also the unit, she said, where they made all the food fresh.

Isak would mostly be clearing, serving, and washing, in a corner with a deep metal sink and a heavy glass washer, which was tall enough to partly hide the sink from view. Once the tray was full, all Isak had to do was press a button, and the glasses would come out two minutes later clean and boiling hot.

He’d kill to have one of those in the flat. The boys he lived with left their shit everywhere and expected him to wash it up, because he had in their first week. It was stupid, he realised now, but he was used to doing it at home.

“If you have any more questions you can ask Even.” Elise gestured to a tall guy talking to someone over the register. He didn’t seem to mind that there was a queue almost to the door.

“Even?”

Even turned around. “Yeah?”

“This is Isak, he’s going to ask you if he needs anything”

“Okay, yeah. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

The shop was loud with the intermittent grinding whirr of the coffee machine, and busy, but Elise stayed, picking up some of Isak’s slack. She was kind of annoying honestly, constantly reminding him of things, like not to stack glasses, or to always wash mugs first. Even was nice though, he always said thanks when Isak brought clean mugs, and didn’t mind telling him for a second time where the different ones went. Isak felt kind of dumb in his black trainee shirt, which he had rolled up at the sleeves to try and make it look a bit less big on him.

They must have taken in a lot of money that morning, as well as a generous number of tips. Even was good, a flirt maybe, or else just polite while looking like James Dean in a barista shirt, which was basically the same thing.

Isak was grateful when the rush finally subsided, and he could get back behind the glass washer to get through some of the stuff he had stacked on top of it. Thankfully Elise hadn’t seen. It was mindless work, but Ed Sheeran was playing on the radio, and he’d would be lying if he said he didn’t like this song.

Even picked up a wet plate from the rack and started drying it with a tea towel. It was cramped, but he managed to keep a reasonable distance, leaning back a little against the counter. His hair was mousy blonde and tousled.

“Are you a student?”

“Yeah”

“What do you do?”

“Uh, medicine.” Even swore under his breath, and Isak tried not to roll his eyes. “Are you? A student?”

“No. Next year probably. I want to do film.”

_Right. Because that’s what this world needs. More film directors._

That was mean. Isak just smiled politely, and Even returned it with one eyebrow slightly raised. This guy might have just seen right through him. Luckily, there was a young woman waiting to be served, and Even turned away.

The rest of the day wasn’t busy, but it was enough to keep two people working through the afternoon. By five o’clock, there were only a few people in, reading newpapers and finishing their last dregs of coffee.

When they finally left, and Even shut the door, the shop felt very quiet.

“Are you at uni tomorrow?” Even asked, while Isak finished washing up. He was wiping down tables with cleaning spray and a blue cloth.

“Yeah”

“And this morning?” Isak nodded. “You must be tired.”

“A bit”

“Beer?”

Even got one out of the cooler and opened it before he gave it to Isak. He got one out for himself, and they clinked bottles. The beer tasted cold and amazing.

“How was your first day?”

Isak sighed. “Um, boring?”

Even took another drink, and Isak couldn’t help but notice his jawline. “We haven’t even closed up yet” he said, and gestured. “You’re mopping the floor.”

Isak groaned. “Just because I’m new doesn’t mean you can give me the shit jobs”

“I’m not. It’s either that or bleaching the toilet, you can choose if you want.”

“Okay fine.”

Even took another drink of his beer, and cast a teasing look at Isak. “I give you a week.”

Definitely a flirt.

Even turned on some music while they finished up, and made fun of Isak what he didn’t know who it was. It was good though, Nas or someone? Afterwards they played some NWA, and Isak couldn’t help mouthing along to some of the lyrics he knew.

“Do you want to smoke?” Even asked, when the place finally looked done. Isak’s feet were aching, and all he wanted was to sit down and breath some smoke into his lungs.

It was grey outside though, which meant it was getting late. He had to be up early for a lecture in the morning. Also, he felt nervous around Even, though it wasn’t obvious why. He wasn’t sure he could hold up much of an exterior against his questions, or even return his gaze, without making more of an idiot of himself than he already had. So he made his excuses, and said good night, and thanks, and see you tomorrow, and started the cold walk back.

College was hard, that was the truth, and lonely. Seeing someone from back home, who was easy, and nice, and funny, made him think of his friends. He had meant to come out to his flatmates at the start of this year, but for some reason he didn’t quite trust them. A few comments replayed in his mind whenever he thought about telling them.

* * *

Elise didn’t come in the next day, and Isak never knew how much he could miss her. He was basically in charge of everything apart from the till and the coffee machine: serving food, clearing tables, washing up. It was sunny, and the tables on the pavement were full by lunchtime, of people reading, or chatting, or getting some work done over a coffee. It was a busy corner, but Isak was okay, and he learned to not overload his trays. There wasn’t anything he could have done to stop some asshole on the phone from walking right into him, holding a tray of two cokes and three coffees.

“Fuck”.

The crash was unbelievable. Everyone was looking, even on the other side of the street, and there were chunks of mug handle and little bits of broken glass on the ground where people were trying to walk. The more intact bits rolled down into the ditch, where a mass of brown liquid was running down beside the curb. No one stopped or got up to help, they just watched, presumably, while Isak knelt down to pick up the bigger pieces.

“Hey, I’ll do this.”

“It’s fine. It was stupid.”

“No, don’t worry, honestly.” said Even. “I’ve got this.”

He offered a hand to pull Isak up, a dustpan and brush in the other.

“Thanks” said Isak. He felt like an idiot.

“Keep clearing, it’s fine.”

Isak retreated back behind the glass washer and dried a few things that were left on the rack. There was a whole queue behind him, waiting for the till.

Even was back in a minute or two, and he had to reach around Isak to get the glass in the bin. Isak was aware of where they were touching, Even’s forearm nudging against his lower back.

“Um, thanks. I’m really sorry about that.”

Even shook his head, not moving back as much as he could, even in this little space.

“On my first day working at a cafe, I dropped a bowl of soup on this, like, really cute dog.”

Isak was going to laugh, but Even was serious, pale eyebrows drawn slightly together.

“It was bad. It was one of those little fluffy white ones, are they called chiuahuahs? It had burns and stuff.”

Isak frowned. “Shit. Was it okay?”

“Yeah. The owner was a regular, so I saw them after” said Even. He chewed his lip. “The dog was stained for like a week.”

Isak‘s mouth was already curling into a smile, but Even ignored him. “Orange. Like, not bright orange, but-“

“You’re fucking with me.” Even laughed, but Isak still held his breath until he nodded. “You are? Shit.”

Even leaned back against the counter, still laughing. “That would have been so bad! I can’t believe you believed me!”

“I was trying to be polite!”

Even raised his eyebrows. “Sure.”

“Fuck off.”

A woman behind the counter glared at them, and Even turned to serve her, but Isak could hear the smile still in his voice.

“Um, hi. I’m really sorry about that. Thank you for waiting, what can I get you?”

* * *

He and Even were both from Oslo, it turned out, and they knew some of the same places and people. Isak told Even he was a typical Bakka kid, and Even told Isak he’d seen him at a party once, when he must have been a second year, scared and still trying to convince himself he was into girls.

The days went faster as Isak got used to the routine. It was still tiring, but he got used to the noise, and the rush, and the quieter times in the morning and evening. He liked it then, when the sun slanted through the windows and cast shadows onto the walls and the dark wood floor and the pavement outside. He and Even could talk or work in silence, and he didn’t have to think about deadlines, or the flat, or how to get through another night of lying in ‘Never Have I Ever’.

Once, Even wasn’t in for a few days, and a guy called David covered for him. He was alright, but he complained a lot, which just served to remind Isak how tired he was. He thought more than once about sneaking off to the storeroom and finding a corner to lie down in.

A few days turned into a week, and according to Elise, Even wasn’t picking up his phone. Isak went from denying that he missed him and his rambling about arthouse films, to worried.

He came back just as Isak was about to ask Elise for his number, on a Sunday, when it rained.

“Hi” He was wearing about ten hundred different layers, and he looked adorable.

“Um, where have you been?”

“I’ve been ill. I’m sorry.” Even took off his coat, and his hoodie underneath was flecked with darker grey. His hair was damp at the front.

“Elise said you weren’t answering?”

Even turned around to hang up his coat, looking briefly at Isak. “My phone died. It’s kind of complicated. I’m sorry.”

Isak shrugged. “It’s okay.”

The sky outside was a watery grey, and rain spotted the windows. The drops reflected some of the red lights in the traffic. The shop was quiet, but they stayed open, and they used the time to do small jobs behind the counter while the radio played on low.

“Why did you leave Oslo?” Isak asked after a while. “’Cause I only did for uni.”

Even was polishing glasses, and he wasn’t talking much today. He had left his hoodie on. “I don’t know” he said. “I guess I just wanted a change.”

“Don’t you miss it?”

Even thought, and winced. “Kind of. Do you?”

“Kind of.” They were quiet for a while. Isak missed Oslo a lot, but he didn’t want to say so when Even seemed ambivalent.

“I didn’t want to keep being with the same people, you know? I wanted a fresh start.”

“Yeah. I get that.” said Isak. “To like, be who you want to be, rather than who you’re used to being.”

Even smiled then. Strangely, that felt like a relief. “Oh yeah? Who were you used to being?”

“Honestly kind of a dickhead.”

Elise had a notepad and a phone squashed to her ear. Isak had forgotten about her. “Um, can you boys please use this time to do something useful? Like teach Isak to use the coffee machine, Even?”

“Um, yeah. Sorry.”

Isak sat up on the counter, because it was easier to see, and also he had been standing for way too long. Even had to push his sleeves up to his elbow, and make two coffees, so that Isak could taste a good and a bad one. A bit of hair fell down onto his forehead while he worked.

He was pretty, there was no denying that; pink, full lips and pale skin with a scattering of moles leading down his neck. Isak wanted to trace them.

“It’s because the filter isn’t clean, so it has kind of a burnt taste. Or, if you haven’t pressed the coffee down enough, the water has got through the holes, and it’s coming out uneven and kind of watery.”

Isak just nodded. He kind of preferred the bad coffee, but he wasn’t going to say so.

Still, he concentrated on the steps Even told him: grind the coffee, settle and tamp it, fit the filter, press single or double, foam the milk while it pours.

When it was his turn, Isak did a pretty good job, until it came to pouring the milk.

“Um, okay, that looks like a dick.”

“Shut up” Isak laughed. He used the spout of the jug to swirl the shape a bit more. “It was good before that! It doesn’t, anyway, that’s just where your mind goes to.”

He blushed when he realised what he might be insinuating. Even just raised his eyebrows. “Isak, we can’t serve that. What if there are children?”

Isak looked forward to work now; not to the distractions, or the customers, or the now familiar sound of the coffee machine, but to him.

* * *

“Seriously?”

“Yeah?”

“Gabrielle?”

There were maybe fifteen people in the shop, and Isak was trying to serve, but he couldn’t believe that Even wasn’t joking.

“This is a good song” Even turned the volume up, and leaned over the counter to try and get Isak to dance. Isak just shook his head, fighting a smile.

“I can’t believe I thought you were cool.”

“You think I’m cool?”

“I said thought”

Even’s eyes were bright, but he held a hand against his chest in hurt. “This is workplace bullying, Isak”. He looked at him for a second, head tilted, and seemed to decide something. “I heard you humming to Ed Sheeran yesterday”.

“Oh my God”. Isak turned away. “Shut up.”

“It was cute.”

Isak couldn’t look at him for a few hours after that.

* * *

On that Thursday, after Isak had locked the door and turned the sign, a girl knocked on the glass. She was tall and beautiful with dark blonde hair and a neat ponytail.

“Hey, sorry. I’m here to see Even?”

Isak kind of knew then. He was really fucking confused, but he knew.

She had a cream shirt tucked into jeans, and a big worn leather bag.

“Are you surprised?” She walked towards Even and kissed him, two arms around his neck. He smiled, and kissed back, an arm around her waist, and Isak shrank just a little.

“Um, yes.”

“I got the train after practise.”

They talked about where Even had been, and why hadn’t he replied to someone called Mikhail, and what they were going to do that night. Isak went back to what he was doing, and did his best to not hear any of it.

* * *

Isak didn’t come in the next day. It wasn’t because of Even, though it might have been good timing, if there was ever a good time for your mother to have a psychotic episode. The whole thing was a mess, and Isak missed two exams, and couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried so much.

He could feel Even’s eyes on his all morning on Saturday, but did his best to ignore him.

“Are you okay? You weren’t in yesterday.” He didn’t ask until early afternoon, standing a little way away while Isak loaded the washer.

“Yeah.” Isak didn’t look at him. “My mum’s ill, so I had to go home. I have exams as well”.

“Is your mum okay?”

“Yeah. She’s had this before. She’s mentally ill.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Isak rolled his eyes, even though Even couldn’t see him. “It’s fine. I’m just tired.”

Even told him a few times that he could cover, if Isak wanted to go home, but that was bullshit. There was no way he could cover today, however much Isak didn’t want to be there. Other than that they didn’t really talk.

Isak was so tired he thought he might be sick. His stomach was in knots, and every time he saw Even he just felt sad.

“Can you come and clear this table?” was pretty much the only other thing Isak heard all shift, always shouted at him while he was clearly doing something else. The place was full of office workers on their breaks, taking calls and wanting their food and coffee ready to go in three minutes flat. One woman was especially rude when he forgot to get her a napkin, and Isak snapped.

“Excuse me, your trainee kid just swore at me” she told Even. “This isn’t how I expect to be treated when I’m somewhere like this, or anywhere for that matter, and I want something done about it. Immediately, please.”

Isak was done with this. He was done being shouted at by a middle-aged woman, he was done being spoken about as if he wasn’t there and he was done trying and getting treated like nothing but absolute shit.

Even shot Isak a questioning look. “Okay…I apologise for that. I can assure you we’ll deal with it.”

“He’ll be fired?”

“No.” said Even. “I don’t think so.”

Isak didn’t care. Honestly, getting fired might be a relief.

“He’s lazy and rude, and frankly you should be embarrassed to have him working here. I want him fired.”

“No one’s getting fired here. Listen, you need to leave now. This falls under staff harassment.”

Isak walked away. He didn’t give a fuck. He headed to the storeroom, and shut the door behind him.

He was done working all day when he had exams next week he was going to fail, he was done having a mum who only spoke to him when she was trying to convert him or having an episode, he was done having a dad who didn’t give a fuck, and he was done having the only person who stood up for him be an asshole who didn’t mind touching him and calling him cute and acting like he cared and then hurting Isak in the one fucking way he thought he was safe from getting hurt.

It was hard to breath.

Even must have followed him, because he was there after a moment, shutting the door behind him. Once he had, it was hard to hear the shop, and the light was comfortingly dim.

“Jesus. What did you say to her?” he asked.

“I told her to get her own fucking napkin”.

Even’s smile was weak, and it disappeared after a moment. Isak wanted to shove him against the wall.

“You can’t do that again.”

“I know”

Isak was so fucking angry, and humiliated, because what plausible reason did he have to be angry right now? He was just tired, and he wanted to sleep, and Even was looking at him like he wanted to wrap his arms around his back and hold him up.

“I’m sorry. I just- “

Even did. Isak didn’t really know what he was going to say, but Even was moving and pulling him in for a tight hug, warm and safe and personal. He couldn’t believe Even would do that, just draw his arms around him like it was easy and pull him close and rest his chin against his head. It was the most comforting thing in the world.

_Maybe he does care. Maybe I’m not done yet. _

Relief made Isak shut his eyes. Even smelled good, and his shirt was soft against his skin, so Isak hugged back and buried his face in Even’s shoulder, even if he spent the rest of the afternoon wishing he hadn’t.

“Do you want to smoke?”

The chairs were up on the tables, the floor was swept, and Isak didn’t want to be here anymore.

“No thanks.”

Even didn’t move though. He was by the door, rucksack over one shoulder. “Please.”

“Why?” Isak wanted to ask, but that would be childish. Instead, he said, “I’ll come out, but I can’t for long. I have exams.”

It was surprisingly warm outside. Like late summer. They sat on the curb, while cars passed on the street, and Even lit a cigarette.

“How is your mum?”

“Fine.”

He blew some smoke out into the night air. Isak knew he should hate the smell, but he always found it kind of comforting. It reminded him of home. “She must be hard to, like, deal with.”

“Not really.” What was harder was how religious she was, and the fact that she chose an asshole to have a kid with. “This is the first time in like, three years. She’s just shit at taking meds.”

There was silence then, and Isak was close to leaving. He wished he had never told Even about it. Just sitting next to him was hurting right now.

He stayed though, because he thought Even seemed nervous.

It was a still evening, and the office blocks rose up not far from here, though it wasn’t easy to see them. It would have been impossible to tell where they ended and the sky began if not for the rows of windows, lit up usually until the early hours of the morning.

“I’m bipolar.”said Even. He looked quickly at Isak, and then back down at the tarmac. “I’m okay at taking my meds though.”

Isak didn’t know what he was supposed to say. He was hungry, and tired, and he had closed his eyes earlier in Even’s arms.

They sat in silence for a while, and it felt like it got darker while they did. The traffic was slow, waiting patiently for the lights to change.

“It’s not always great between me and Sonja, but I feel like, in the end, I really need her.” Even spoke slowly, painfully. “I feel like she’s the only one who can, like…”

“Deal with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. Romantic.” Even might normally have smiled then, but he was turned away so Isak couldn’t see his face. Some people passed behind them with takeaway, chatting and yelling.

“You don’t have to explain yourself” said Isak. “It’s cool, just, I don’t know. Don’t give me bullshit like ‘you can’t deal with me’. You’re not a fucking bomb threat.”

Even was quiet, his cigarette burning between his fingers.

“If you’re with Sonja, and she’s good for you, then that’s cool. I have exams anyway next week, so I’m not coming to work.”

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and stood. “I guess I’ll see you after that?”

Even flicked a bit of ash onto the ground. “Yeah. See you.”

* * *

Exams sucked, obviously, but they could have been worse. Anyway, Isak had extenuating circumstances if he needed to retake. Once they were over, he had a few days break, and he took the train back to Oslo.

Jonas looked the same; a bit tanned from travelling, his hair even longer and more unruly, but basically the same. He paid for beers at their usual corner shop, and the walk back felt like they could have been at Nissen still. Except Isak didn’t feel that yearning he used to, he just felt relieved.

“Bro, he sounds like kind of a prick.”

“Yeah. I know” Isak scraped a bit of grit under his foot. “But he gave me this bullshit the other day about how he needs his girlfriend because she’s the only person who can deal with his bipolar.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. I mean, give me some fucking credit.”

Jonas took a drink from his beer. It was early afternoon, but there wasn’t anyone around here who would mind. “He needs to break up with her for sure. Honestly though, that sounds kind of sad.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“If he can’t sort that shit out, you need to ditch him.” Isak tried to imagine doing that, and couldn’t. For all his talk, he couldn't. “You’re not getting paid enough for this shit.”

Isak snorted. “I’m not getting paid to hook up with the barista.”

“I mean, that’s what it sounds like.”

“Fuck off! I haven’t even kissed him.”

“Hmm yeah sure.”

Isak pushed him into a lamppost.

They didn’t talk about Even much more. They had too much other stuff to catch up on, like Isak’s shitty flatmates, who stole some guy's wallet while he was passed out, or how Jonas got chased by someone who tried to hit on Eva interrailing. They drank and talked until it got late, and then they met Mahdi and Magnus to get high on the grass in their usual spot.

* * *

“Hi”

“Hi.”

“How were exams?”

The shop smelled like it always did: rich, aromatic coffee with the slightly sickly smell of pastries and an antibacterial spray.

“Shit. How was work?”

“Shit.”

Even leaned his arms on the counter. He looked good. “You know our rating on Trip Advisor went up since you left?”

“I hate you.”

The morning went slowly. It was getting chillier now, and people came in wrapped in hats and coats. Even knew a few of them, and chatted amiably. Isak drank a coffee while he worked, because it was hot, and he felt like he could use the caffine. It tasted mostly of sugar.

“How’s your mum?” Even asked, when he could.

“She’s doing better”. She had sent Isak a text over the weekend saying sorry, and thank you, and that she loved him.

“I’m really glad” said Even. He was still keeping a distance somehow, wary. “I broke up with Sonja last week.”

“Oh”. Isak frowned. “Um, I mean, are you okay?”

Even just nodded.

Tension ran like a thread between them. Isak didn’t even know if Even liked boys, but his stomach was in knots. All he knew was how Even looked at him sometimes, like when the rush died down in the late afternoon, and Isak had to dry plates with the sun in his eyes.

At the end of the day, Even shut the door, and the warm air was unable to escape with the wind down the street. Isak kept his eyes lowered, washing cups.

“I can wash, if you want.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m almost done.”

There wasn’t much to do. They had been quiet in the shop, and efficient, and maybe tonight they would actually finish when they were paid until.

“I’ll dry then.”

Even took up a plate and a tea towel, and leaned back against the counter.

“You’re quiet today”

“Am I?”

“Yeah.”

Isak thought it had been Even who was quiet. “Well...I’m sorry. I was kind of rude last time we talked.”

“You were right”. Even said simply.

Isak concentrated on scrubbing at a coffee stain in the bottom of a mug. “I mean..yeah. I usually am.”

Even smiled. “I feel sorry for your teachers.”

“They love me”

It was meant to be sarcastic, but it didn’t quite come out that way, and suddenly it was awkward. Even made him so self conscious. What was this? What was he supposed to do right now?

Even just watched him, eyes intent and blue.

“What?” Isak smiled.

Even smiled back and took a step forwards, so that their foreheads were inches apart. Isak couldn’t breathe, he moved so slowly, and all the butterflies in his stomach alighted. Even stroked a thumb over his cheekbone, and when Isak’s mouth fell open, he licked his lips and kissed him.

It was quick and soft and sweet. Isak barely remembered to shut his eyes.

When Even pulled back, Isak probably just looked at him. His brain had stopped working, but he really wanted to do that again.

He slid a hand up to the nape of Even’s neck, where his hair was soft and silky, and kissed him again.

It was lovely, firmer that time. Even kisses were perfect: teasing and gentle and hot, so hot. He pulled Isak closer by his waist, and Isak couldn’t help but let out a sound.

Even brushed a few fingers through his hair. “You’re so sweet.”

Isak tilted his chin up and somehow they were kissing again, only this time Even was guiding him back against the counter. Isak took the hint, and pulled himself up to sit on it. Immediately, Even was with him, hands on his thighs, kissing him against the cupboards full of cleaning supplies.

Isak buried his hands in his hair, and he found a few suds there. “Shit, I got soap in your hair.”

Even just smiled and kissed him again, like he’d wanted this for as long as Isak had. He kissed down his jaw and Isak arched his back a little, overwhelmed. He hardly even realised that he was pulling Even closer between his legs.

“Okay, shit. We are definitely getting fired if you keep doing that.”

* * *

Isak’s alarm went off at six, and it was the worst sound in the world. He reached to try and find it, but it was coming from somewhere on the floor. Someone moved under him, and the sound stopped.

There was hot skin under his cheek, and a steady rise and fall, and Isak had never found it so easy to fall back asleep.

“Isak?” Even’s voice was low when he’d just woken up, and Isak wanted to burrow down and make a nest to live in it. There was a hand playing lazily in his hair. “We have work.”

The sheets were warm, and they clung to him, like they didn’t want him to leave. The air was cold on his feet when they slipped out from under the duvet.

“Hmm. Fuck it. Let’s skip.”

“We can’t. I’m employee of the month.”

Isak groaned, and rolled over. Even had his arms around him, heavy and smooth and warm. He smelled like musk. “Everyone who saw me yesterday is going to know I didn’t make it home last night.”

Even kissed the top of his spine, and Isak's lips curled up in a smile. “You’re too cute”.

The sky was still pale, and though they hadn’t drawn the curtains yet, they let most of the light through anyway. The sky was luminous white; it was too early to tell what kind of day it would be.

Even’s room was minimal, but it felt lived in. One wall was painted blue, and there were drawings taped up above his desk. Isak had seen them last night. They were beautiful.

They lay around, and had breakfast in bed, and they were going to be a good half an hour late for work.

“You know when you were gone, and no one could get hold of you?” Isak asked. He was sitting on the bed now, over the covers, watching Even pull on his jeans and trying not to stare. “Were you having an episode?”

“Not really.“ Even was searching for a top now. After a second, he pulled a black t-shirt out of his draws. “The meds I’m on kind of suppress mania but they can make depressive states worse.”

“Oh.” said Isak. He shouldn’t really have asked. He hated the thought of Even like that.

Even turned around. He was dressed, and yet he looked suddenly more vulnerable.“You know, you can change your mind.”

“I know.” Isak fiddled with the hem of his shirt, and then got up. Even just watched as he walked over. “I won’t though.” He touched Even, to direct his gaze, show him he meant it.

“Don’t say that. You don’t know how it is.”

“I mean, I know a bit.” said Isak. He was going for levity. “Give me that at least. And I’m doing medicine. ..And I missed you, when you didn’t come in.”

Even softened at that, like Isak knew he would. “I missed you too” he admitted, and Isak pressed their lips together.

“The worlds grumpiest barista” said Even. He kissed him again before Isak could protest. “I can’t believe you’ve kept this job.”

“I’m good at my job!”

“You made tea with tap water.”

Isak scowled. “Jesus. When will you let go.”

“And you swear at customers.”

“One time!”

Isak pushed him back towards the bed, and attempted to wrestle him down, but Even came out on top. It was only because he was kissing Isak’s neck. He pushed down a bit with his hips, playing dirty, and Isak could only give in.

“If you get in the shower, afterwards I might do that thing I did last night”

Isak squirmed, and made a frustrated noise. “Can’t you do it now?”

“Nope.”

Isak took the hand he was offered, and Even hauled him to his feet.

They were forty minutes late to work, and neither of their jobs lasted until the end of the month.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it i hope you liked it <<333 can you tell i have a love hate relationship with my job haha.  
please leave me a comment, this is by far the most i've ever written at once and hearing anything from you guys always makes my day.  
xxxx


End file.
